Cedric the Sorcerer
Cedric the Sorcerer is the main antagonist (and sometimes the antihero) of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and is voiced by Jess Harnell Physical Appearance He is tall and thin, with a long pointed nose and pale skin. He has black hair with gray bangs and wears a long purple robe and a large yellow bow-tie. He also is always seen wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. Personality Cedric is a bumbling sorcerer whose spells often don't work very well, though he takes great pride in, and often brags about, his abilities. He wants to steal Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, hoping to use it to take over the kingdom and reign as a dictator-like king. In order to achieve this, he often tries to trick Sofia into giving it to him, though his attempts usually fail, due to his bumbling nature. Sofia often mispronounced his name as "Cee-dric" rather than "Said-Rick," which annoyed him to no end. However, she dropped this when the second season began, much to his relief. Though his motives may speak otherwise, Cedric is not truly evil. He desires power merely to prove to those that mock him that he is capable of greatness and it has been revealed that Cedric is very much aware and hurt by how poorly others regard him. One of the main reasons most of his spells fail is actually shown to be due to how easily he gets nervous, especially in the presence of King Roland. Also, despite having the looks and desires of his mother, he has a code of morality--he will not directly harm anyone, though he does manipulate, and he does not let anyone unnecessarily suffer and will always pay back debts, or at least try to. Cedric also hates cheating, even though he is unafraid of lying. While Cedric is devious and conniving, he is not without a heart. In fact, it was during the episode Cedric's Apprentice that Cedric was visibly touched by Sofia's kindness towards him and was grateful when she purposefully spilled a potion on herself during a performance in order to help him display his magical abilities before King Roland and the visiting King Magnus. At this point, he declined to use an invisibility potion that he had concocted to steal the amulet, instead using it to show off his magic more. Later, he stated to Wormwood that they could always take over the kingdom tomorrow. In episodes following this, he is indeed shown to still be plotting ways to steal Sofia's amulet for the purpose of taking over the kingdom. Though how exactly he plans on doing this once he has the amulet is currently unknown. History In the episode "The Amulet of Avalor", Cedric once again tries to steal Sofia's amulet when it is taken by a baby griffin. He first attempts to use a freezing spell on the griffin, but ends up freezing Wormwood instead (but is able to thaw him). Next, he tries to lure the griffin in with a shiny jewel and then cage it in a bird cage, but when the griffin grabs the jewel, he tries to use his wand, but it won't work. He then tries to grab the griffin himself, but it gets away and then after checking his wand again, it finally works and he ends up trapped in the cage. For his final move, he uses a flying contraption with a plunger attached to it. He chases the griffin throughout the castle until he crashes through the door into the ballroom. Sofia checks on him to see if he's injured and notices her mother's tiara that had previously been stolen from her with him. From this, Roland assumes that Cedric was the one who had been stealing all the items and he orders the guards to arrest him. But Sofia proclaims Cedric's innocence after she finds clues that proves Cedric's innocence and he is released by the end of the episode. In "The Amulet and the Anthem", Cedric's evilness truly comes into play. Like the Disney villains that have come before him, he plays on Sofia's desperation to rid herself of the Amulet's curse and relentlessly tempts her to hand over her amulet. Unlike previous episodes, Cedric taunts and manipulates Sofia. When she denies him the Amulet the first time, Cedric follow Sofia to the fairground in a second attempt. Sofia runs into Cedric at the fair, claiming to have been cured. But when she croaks again, Cedric takes pride in her anguish and tries to win the Amulet again, only to fail when Sofia leaves to seek help from Belle. In "Princess Butterfly", Cedric's evil side shows up again in his manipulation of Amber. However, Goodwin's moral code in him also appears when Cedric shows a strong dislike of cheating and questions Amber of her actions when she seeks his help. When Cedric becomes a sea monster in The Floating Palace, he loses all of the morality that restrained him from directly harming others, especially Sofia. Though he is seen going to great lengths to avoid Sofia so he may proceed with his plans, Cedric is showing signs of losing patience with the - as he describes her - precocious princess. He does not wish to hurt anyone, but he's demonstrated, as of late, that he will do whatever it takes to achieve his plans for domination, no matter the kingdom. Cedric reveals, when he meets Sascha the Sorceress, (aka Miss Nettle in disguise), that he has a fondness for beautiful sorceresses. He also revealed that when being publicly humiliated, he quickly gives up, and does not think clearly when passionate. When Sofia told him Nettle wanted her Amulet, Cedric was willing to side with good, even if only in order to have the Amulet for himself once Nettle was defeated. In the episode "Mystic Meadows" Cedric's relationship with his parents is explored further. His father had a very poor opinion of his son's magical skill. His constant interrupting and correcting, messed up Cedric's spells, leaving him with little self confidence. In contrast, his mother tried to get her husband to give their son a chance. In the end his relationship with his father improved greatly. In the episode "Baileywhoops", Cedric's former schoolmate, Greylock the Grand, a royal sorcerer of King Magnus, shows up as part of a guest for Enchancia's celebration of the Jubilee. When all of the royalties greet each other, Greylock greets Cedric by calling him 'Bed-sick' as a nickname followed by a zapping handshake using a Palm Zapper device hidden in his fingers. Cedric mentions that Greylock acts more of a Jester than a Sorcerer. The tricks does not stop there as Greylock calls him with even more nicknames like 'Ken-drick' and 'Hat-trick', and even going as far as to zap him with the same Palm Zapper in front of King Roland and Queen Miranda, who was obviously not pleased with this behavior. In the end Cedric and Greylock worked together in saving the royal families who were all on board the Royal Schooner cruise heading towards dangerous sharp rocks by bringing back the Royal Schooner together through magical team work. In the episode The Curse of Princess Ivy, Cedric's good side shows again after Amber and Sofia tell him that her amulet has been stolen by an evil princess called Ivy who was summoned by Amber because she found out her amulet was magical, and stole it because Sofia wouldn't let her have a turn with it. Cedric tells Sofia that the only way that the amulet can be destroyed is by a fire breathing dragon named Everburn. Also in the episode, Cedric reveals he cannot drive since he is a sorcerer, and not a chauffeur. Later on, when Sofia is still mad at Amber for stealing her amulet and losing it to Ivy, Cedric tells Amber he has a sister who would steal things from him all the time and they ended up never speaking to each other. Then when Cedric, Amber and Sofia meet the singing dragons, Cedric starts to move to the beat of their song by closing his eyes and tapping his foot and moving back and forth. Cedric does not like smoke; he brushes it away when one of the dragons breathes smoke in his face. Also, Cedric can be impatient. For example, when Sofia was driving the coach, he would say, "Are we there yet?" Background Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great, was the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia before he was and was considered the greatest sorcerer the kingdom had ever had, saving the king's life many times (nine-and-a-half). While Goodwin was honest and moralistic, his wife Winifred the Wise, Cedric's mother, was vain and ambitious while doting on her son, encouraging Cedric to make the wrong decisions. Cedric seems to get along better with his mother, while having a more hostile relationship with his father. This is likely due to the fact that his mother coddles him, while his father tries to push him in the right direction. His relationship with his father may also be the result of how often Cedric is compared to him and frequently said to not be as good as he was. Both of Cedric's parents seem to exasperate him at times. However, Cedric gained his father's trust and the family wand in "Mystic Meadows" thanks to Sofia, who Winifred said was the only friend he'd ever had. It was revealed in "The Curse of Princess Ivy" that Cedric has a sister who would steal his things when they were children, and he is still upset about it. Cedric's pet of choice is a raven named Wormwood, nicknamed "Wormy", with whom he often converses. However, unlike Sofia, due to not bearing the Amulet, Cedric does not possess the ability to actually understand what Wormwood is saying. Cedric has apparently undertaken fifteen years of sorcery school, in preparation to take his father's place once he retired. According to King Roland in the premier movie, Cedric comes from a long line of royal sorcerers ("So... Royal family's stuck with him.") Category:Characters Category:Males